The Boy Syndrome
by Luna Piercebloom
Summary: Momo is a new student. She has some trouble meeting new people but she does in the end. Some more than others trip her out. What is she going to do who knows?
1. Rescued by a Stranger

It was a dark cloudy day in the quiet abysmal streets of Domino City. I was the only soul outside on Domino's main street at 9:30 pm. I was nervous and running up and down the streets looking to see if any shopping stores were open. "Crap every store around is already closed. ****! What do I do now?" It was my mom's birthday tomorrow and I hadn't gotten her a present because I have been postponing it because of school. I now realize that I'm too late to get her anything and turn to go home, devastated about knowing for a fact how my mom will react with me empty-handed on her birthday tomorrow.

As I turn to walk back up the street to my house I end up coming face to face with a guy. He had spiky white hair and a strange golden eye type necklace.

I jump back in surprise, losing my footing in the process and falling. The guy looks down at me and laughs. He walks up to me sticks out his hand and helps me up. He then asks me, "Why are you out here all alone in this weather?" "I'm here because I came to buy something but nothing is open, and I'm sorry if I sound like a creeper or anything but you look really familiar to me…. Do I know you from somewhere?" I ask him, while being in my own train of thought. He looks at me, blushes a little then smiles and says, "My name is Bakura. I sit 4 seats behind you in English class." I begin to testify what he says and realize he is right. 'Why didn't I recognize him…? Ohhhh wait isn't he the guy that asked me out on like the 3rd day of school? Wow he seems so different today. But wait so does that mean he has been in class with me for the past couple of weeks? I thought he got sick all during the second week of school, and he had to stay home for a couple of days until he got better. Wow I should have at least been polite and tried to have talked to him when he was at school that way this conversation we are having now wouldn't be so awkward .'

While many confusing questions popped into my head my phone began to vibrate in my pocket which snapped me back into reality.

I quickly dig into my pocket and pull out my cell phone to see it's a text from my dad. I read the text and close my phone quickly shoving it back into my pocket. "Oh who was that?" I hear Bakura ask me in quiet voice. I look up at him and see his smile go away slowly with my reply, "Oh that…. That was my dad. He texted me saying I had to be home ASAP because my mom would be arriving at any minute. Sorry I have to go now but I had fun talking to you."

With my last remark I see him get angry and he then asked me, "Why do you have to go?" "I'm really sorry Bakura but I have to go home my dad is expecting me to be home before my mom. I'll see you at school on Monday." As I turn to walk away he takes a step forward and grabs my hand. I stop walking and turn around to try and free my hand. "Bakura what are you doing? I really have to go now. Please let go of my hand." I look away from my hands and look at Bakura's face to see that his golden ring was glowing. I feel his grip on my hand tighten and I gasp in pain. I suddenly see that Bakura goes limp and realize his appearance was different.

His hair looked bigger and whiter. "Bakura?" I ask quietly. I take a step towards him and tap on his head softly. He suddenly jerks his head up and lets out an evil laugh that echoes through the empty streets. I jump back in surprise and almost fall a second time but thanks to Bakura who still gripped my hand stopped me. I steadied myself quickly and then asked,"Ummmm Bakura? Are you alright? You seem a little different then the you a few minutes ago." I see him grin and he says in reply, "The Bakura you seek is no longer here." He says it in a deep dark voice that sends shivers down my neck. "Ok if you're not Bakura… then who are you?" I ask him all confused.

He picks up his golden eye type necklace and says, "I am an ancient spirit who has been locked away in this millennium ring for almost 5,000 years." I stare at him even more confused. 'Ok then who is this wacko? He's not the Bakura I go to school with' "Ok then let me get this straight, if you're really an ancient spirit…. Where is the real Bakura?" I see him lift up his millennium ring again as he spoke. "The real Bakura is in my mind's room deep within this millennium ring." 'Mind's Room? What is that?' "Ok if Bakura is in their..." I point to the ring in his hand, "and you're out here… What does this have to do with me?" I ask him while my mind was at the point where it was so full of questions it might explode. I see him smile evilly and I feel him tighten his grip on my hand again. He starts to laugh and he says, "Well now that you ask I will be honest with you. As you should already know I share a body with the other Bakura but as time goes on he is a terrible vessel and he doesn't let me come out very often. I am in need of a new vessel, one that I can call my own, and that's where you come in." He starts to take a step towards me and I see him coming so I take one back.

"So what are you saying? You want me?" I ask him still partially confused. He stops in his tracks and starts to laugh. "No of course I don't want you. Why would I want you? All I want is your soul so I can banish it and then take over your body." I feel his grip on my hand tighten and I feel him pull me towards him. "No stop get away from me." I yelled back at him. I struggle to free my hand but he held on like an iron cuff. He continued to laugh and in the process he said, "If you just give in you won't feel any of the pain. I promise I will do it quickly." While hearing him laugh I stared at him and at my hand while thinking of a way to make him let go.

I dig my nails into his hand but he still held on even though it started to bleed a little.

Then a sudden thought popped into my mind I didn't know if it would work but I really didn't want to lose my body to a creep like him.

I opened my mouth to say something but instead of saying something I spit into his eyes. I see him stop walking towards me and I feel his grip loosen a little but only for a split second. In that small amount of time I yank his hand off mine with all my might and he lets go.

I see him try to reach for me again but instead I push him to the ground. I then turn to run away but crash into something. I look up quickly to see what it is I crashed into and end up coming face to face with a big, tall, crooked face clown. I see him open his mouth and out comes rolling his long purple tongue. He licks my face and then starts to laugh so loud I had to cover my ears. I clean off my face and then slowly turn to look at Bakura who is already on his feet.

He cleans off the saliva I left on his face and walks over to stand in front of the big ugly clown. 'Holy crap! Why is he standing next to that humongous clown? It can stomp him at any minute! Geez, maybe he really is as crazy as he said he was.' While lost in thought again I hear Bakura say proudly, "Now that I have your attention, I want to give a more proper introduction to one of my best monsters: Sagi the Dark Clown." I see the clown take a quick bow and then sit behind his master. 'Whoa that clown is floating that's crazy! How can he do that?' Bakura then begins to approach me again but I turn to run away but something happens to my body. I gasp in pain and go down on my knees. My head feels like it might explode and my stomach feel like it was being stabbed over and over again. I fall down completely. Little black dots appeared every few seconds in my eyes but as I looked up towards the sky I saw Bakura towering over. He looks down at me and grins. "What the hell did you do to me Bakura?" My voice cracking with every word I said. Bakura starts to laugh and then points towards Sagi.

"I guess I forgot to tell you this but whenever Sagi makes any physical contact with another person other than his master gets infected with a terrible virus." My body started to shake while my head was throbbing with pain. "Someone help me. Please…" I croaked out my final words before my vision slowly began to turn from white to black. Right before I was getting sucked into the darkness of the virus I heard the voice of someone ever so faintly.

It sounded like a guy.

I slowly turn my head to where the voice came from and see a guy standing at the end of the block. He had tri-colored hair and another one of those millennium items. His item was glowing as well but the strange thing was that there appeared to be a golden eye on his forehead also. He started to walk towards us but stopped when he saw Sagi and Bakura who was still towering over me dominantly. He seemed to understand what had happened because he raised his right hand which seemed to have a card in it into the air and shouted, "I call forth my Dark Magician," then from that little card a giant purple magician with blue eyes and a green staff appeared in front of the guy.

He then points at Sagi and says, "Dark Magician attack Sagi the Dark Clown with Dark Magic Attack." When the guy told his magician to attack the magician lifted is right hand palm up and from his palm a big black orb appeared. It floated in his hand for a couple of seconds before launching itself at Sagi. It hit Sagi directly in the chest.

With the impact Sagi gave one last laugh before disintegrating.

"Noooo what have you done to my monster?" Bakura was furious as he moved away from where I was and went to stand where his monster used to be. He raises his left hand and he has another card in his hand. "I call upon the powerful Dark Necrofear." When he spoke a fog seemed to appear from his card and then a tall, bald and really dark purple skinned elf-like man appeared. It seemed to be carrying a naked baby doll.

The two monsters faced each other and at the right moment both Bakura and the other guy yelled, "Attack!" and the two monsters each shot dark orbs at each other. There was a huge explosion and a lot of smoke. We waited until it cleared up and noticed that the other guy's Dark Magician was still standing. Bakura unfortunately was down on one knee. He was full of sweat and he was grabbing his chest while gasping for air. He lifted his head and looked at me and said in a malevolent tone, "I am not through with you. You can rest assure that. "He then looked over at the other guy and said, "You have not seen the last of me. I will be back to take my revenge."

Then with his last remark he disappeared. It was quiet for a few seconds until the other guys Dark Magician floated towards me and then spoke in a deep quiet voice which startled me. "Do not be alarmed. I mean you no harm. I am here to help remove the virus Sagi gave you." He then closed his eyes and raised both his hand as he started to chant in a native language I didn't understand. While he continued to chant my body slowly began to glow. 'Whoa what's going on? My body is glowing.' When he finished chanting he opened his eyes and looked down at me. He smiled softly and said, "You are now free from the virus. You can move freely as you did before."

I tried to stand but my legs felt as if they were pudding. While seeing me struggle the Magician chuckled but he held out his hand towards me and I took it. He gently picked me up and then floated towards his master with me in his arms. He stops in front of his master and he lets me down gently. I take a small step forward and stumble. I suddenly lose the remainder of my balance and topple face first towards the ground. I shut my eyes tightly, getting ready for the impact. I realize after a couple of seconds that it was much softer than I intended. I open one eye and then the other to soon realize why my fall was so soft. I look up to see that I was in the other guys arms.

He looks down at me chuckling but he smiles at me which makes me blush a little. "You're lucky I was right next to you to have been able to catch you in time or else that would have been a terrible bruise on such a pretty face like yours." I blush even more and try to stand once again. 'Ok second time's the charm. Right?' Once I'm on my feet I ask him, "What is your name if I may ask?" He takes a quick polite bow and says, "My name is Yami Motou" 'Hahaha he's handsome and so gentleman like. Maybe it wasn't a coincidence that he saved me from Bakura.' While being lost in thought again my phone started to vibrate again which made me remember I had to be home. I pull out my phone to look at the time and at the text my dad sent me. 'Holy Moly it's really 10:30? Waaaahh my mom is going to kill me if she knows I'm not home already!' I shove my phone back into my pocket and say quickly, "Yami it was a pleasure to meet you but I'm sorry I have to run. My mom just got home and if she sees I'm not in my room she's going to kill me." I turn to walk away but Yami says, "If you'd like I can give you a ride?" I turn and say 'Ok' I look around for his car or motorcycle but realize he doesn't have one. 'Ok he offers me a ride but he doesn't have a car? WTF?' Shocked and a bit confused I ask Yami, "So where is your car or whatever you call it."

I see Yami trying to hold back his laughter but then I see him point to his Dark Magician who seems to be laughing too. His Dark Magician then extends his hand out towards me and I accept it. He picks me up and put in his arms while Yami is on his back. He then jumps up into the sky and begins to fly up the street towards my house. Right when I was enjoying the view we get to my house. 'Awwww why did we have to arrive so quickly I was just getting comfortable and I was actually enjoying the pretty sights of our city.'

The Dark Magician then lets me off gently on the balcony of my room. "Thank you for everything you did for me today Yami and you too Dark Magician.' I see Yami smile and then wave goodbye as he and the Dark Magician floated away in the dark quiet night. I run into my room and quickly change into my pajamas. I hear my mom coming up the stairs and I quickly run into my bed and pull up the covers just as she opens the door. She sees that I am asleep so she closes the door. Later that night I fell asleep happily dreaming of how today I met someone new who ended up saving my life. He was a hero in my eyes, and that hero deserves a name which is Yami…..….


	2. The Run-In

While tossing and turning in bed I suddenly wake up drenched in sweat while gasping for air. "Why was I dreaming of Bakura taking over my body again?! Wait….. again? Is this a double dream!?" I mumble to myself breathlessly. Bleh anyway…. I'll worry about it later.

As time went on I realize its Monday morning ….. School. But somehow it seemed …. Off. I noticed the sun was attempting to enter my bedroom through my badly ripped curtains. Meanwhile, still half asleep I began digging blindly for my phone which was on the table beside my bed. When I finally felt it, I brought it up to my face to see the time. '8:30' I look at it still half asleep. 'Wait…. 8:30!? Waahhhhh it can't be! I'm late for school!' I quickly get out of bed and run into the bathroom to shower. 15 minutes later I'm running down the stairs in my school uniform. It was a long-sleeved shirt with a sparkly red scarf over a navy blue collar which matched the navy blue skirt.

I quickly run into the kitchen to see my mom drinking a cup of coffee while reading the morning paper. My face begins to feel red with rage. "Mom! Why in the world did you not wake me up?!" As I begin to yell at her she merely stares back at me blankly. "Oh I'm sorry sweetheart I thought you already left, and besides you can't be too mad at me. Remember it's my birthday." I see her pout innocently with her response. 'Hahahaha wow! My mom innocent scratch that!' As I run towards the door I glare at her while grabbing my school bag and lunch. "Bye mom I'll see you later. Love you." I yell back at her before I am completely out the door. I quickly run to school passing by the main street of Domino City. I stop running when I reach the street where my dream began. I begin to think about the dream and where Bakura tried to take over my body with his creepy necklace and how I got rescued by a guy named Yami.

I thought about it for a few more minutes but then I realized I really needed to get to school, so I ran the rest of the way.

I reach the entrance of the academy and realize my classrooms door was slightly open. I begin to run at full speed towards my class and just seconds before I reached the door I see that someone was opening it to go outside. 'Crap I can't stop in time! I'm going to crash into that person' My mind began warning me to stop but by the time my brain tells my feet I had already felt the impact as I crash into the other person. I don't know how it happened but when my eyes were closed I felt us spinning in circles and then falling down.

I was somehow under whomever it was I had crashed into. I managed to hear ever so slightly the person on top of me groan. I open my eyes to see who it is, but because of the light in the classroom I couldn't see at first. I finally managed to focus my eyesight to see who it is and to my shocking surprise it… was…. Yami.

'Holy ****! Why is Yami on top of me? Wait so does that mean everything that happened to me in my dream was real? Waahhhhh this is crazy!' While lost in stressful and confusing thought I hear Yami ask say, "Hey it's so good to see you again…. Just not like this. So before I left last night I was meaning to ask you what your name was." I was just about to answer his question but was cut off by my classmates who in the background said, 'Ooooooohhhhh Dirty dirty. Wonder what they were doing last night.' Instead of replying I ended up blushing. Yami then stood up quickly towering over me as he helped me up. I look at him and then look down at the ground as I say quickly, "My name is Momo Okazaki." I see him smile and then bend down to grab my spiral and papers which had fallen out of my bag when we crashed into each other. I then hear my teacher in the background say, "Well then since you seem to know our new transfer student very well, Ms. Okazaki you can be his partner and teach him the rules and guidelines of this academy."

I then hear her speak to Yami individually. "I do hope that you enjoy coming to our academy Mr. Atem. It might be a good experience for you." I see him nod and say his thanks. I then see him turn to look at me. He quickly sneaks a wink at me and I blush. We then go to take our seats which were in the back row of the classroom. As Yami takes his seat by me I sense people looking at me and look up to see all the girls in my class giving me the stink eye. I tense up and put my head on the desk.

After only a couple of minutes in the class Yami and I began to talk and get to know each other. We began talking about the dream and about Bakura and before we know it… 1st, 2nd and 3rd period had gone by and we ended up having to go to a different 4th period. Before I left to my 4th period I hear Yami ask me, "Hey Momo what class do you have 4th?" "Well since you asked Yami. I have choir. What do you have?" I see his disgusted expression as he says slowly says what class he has, "I have…. Cooking." 'Hahahahahahhaha Yami cooks! That's so weird, yet funny, but it's kind of cute' I try to hold back my laughter as I say,"Wow I didn't know you cooked." He was about to explain to me why he was in cooking but the tardy bell rang and we each waved good bye as we both ran to our next class. 55 minutes later I come out of choir and realize I had English next. On my way to 5th period I thought to myself, 'Gee I wonder if Yami will be in my class.'

When I entered the classroom I noticed it was empty. 'Or so I thought' from the corner of my eye I see a guy sitting in a desk in the back corner of the classroom. He seemed to be really concentrated in the puzzle he was trying to solve. He at first looked like to Yami to me, but the only difference was that he looked shorter and paler. He must have noticed I entered because looked up at me and smiled. He then began to wave at me as if he knew me. I stop in my tracks and look at him all confused. 'Ok why is that guy waving at me? I don't even know him. Sure he may look kind of like Yami but it isn't him.' While lost in thought I notice the guy who was waving at me get up and walk towards me.

When he reaches me he smiles and says, "I'm sorry but my friend never told me what your name was yesterday." 'Huh? His friend? Who is this guy? I don't even know him.' "Wait… Yesterday? Huh?" the guy begins to laugh. "You know! Yesterday, my friend saved you? Remember?" "Who? Me? Your friend? What are you talking about?" I see him frown slightly as if he were annoyed. I then hear him mumble to himself but from what he said I only managed to understand the word "Switch" and just after he said it his millennium puzzle started to light up. The light starts to shine super bright. As I take a step back I begin to lose my balance. I tried focusing my attention on what was happening to the guy but the bright light made it exceedingly difficult. When the light finally began to fade I was able to notice the big tri-color hair first. After a couple of seconds I finally realize it was Yami. I flip out and fall on my butt. I noticed that Yami couldn't hold back his laughter so he began to laugh so loud tears begin to form in his eyes. He then walks up to me, he sticks out his hand and helps me up. I stare at him with absolute shock and confusion.

'Whoa where did he come from?' I look at him thoroughly and then ask, "What was with all those lights? And what happen to that other guy that was here a minute ago waving at me? And where did you come from?" "Geez calm down Momo. Let me explain. Look you remember how you told me in 1st period that Bakura shared his body with an ancient spirit?" I think about it and then nod quickly."Well that's kind of how it is with me. I share a body with my friend Yugi." "Huh? Who's Yugi?" I ask him all confused. Before he could answer my question about Yugi his millennium puzzle starts lighting up again. "Wait stop Yugi not yet!" I cover my eyes so I don't lose my balance again.

When it clears up again I see that Yami was gone but in his place was the same guy who was waving at me earlier. He was just about to introduce himself when the bell for 5th period began to ring. We sat down together in the front row of the classroom and got ready for the lesson. Before the teacher started to speak I hear the guy whisper to me quietly, "Hey Momo just so you know, I'm Yugi by the way. It's a pleasure to finally meet you in person." I turn to look at him and smile. After the period ended I realized I have one period left and it turned out to be health. I look at Yugi and realize he had transformed into Yami again. As a result we ended up finding out that we were both in health together.

We walk together to health and when we enter the classroom we see there is a seating chart. As coincidental as it sounded Yami and I got to sit in the middle row together by the window. When Yami and I sat down together it both occurred to us that there was an empty seat to my right. 'Hmmmmm…. I wonder who's going to sit there' we both began thinking about who was going to sit there when from the corner of our eyes we see Bakura walk in. We both freeze and then look at each other already knowing this was going to be bad news…


	3. The New Classmate

"Oh good afternoon," Bakura walks up to the teachers desk and hands her his schedule, "My name is Bakura. I just got switched to this class today due to a minor accident in P.E. earlier this week." Yami and I look at each other. "Minor accident? Hahaha he must be joking." I hear Yami whisper to me. I start to giggle. The teacher hears us talking and says, "Yami! Momo! Shut up! Can't you see I'm trying to have a conversation here?" We both look up at her shocked.

"Us? Talking? We did no such thing." We both say. She stares at us for a couple of seconds before turning back to look at Bakura. She pulls out her seating chart and looks it over. She then puts it down and then turns to look at the class. She then points at the seat next to me and says, "Alright then Bakura your new seat will be over there next to Momo Okazaki." Yami and I freeze and look at each other then glare at the teacher. 'You stupid bitch' was my first thought and then from the corner of my eye I noticed Yami mouth out the words, 'Fuck my life.' The teacher sees us glaring and smiles at herself proudly. She sits down at her stool and begins to take roll. Bakura walks over to his desk slowly and sits down next me.

While taking his school supplies out of his bag I decide to take a quick glance at Bakura. He sees me looking and smiles while blushing ever so slightly. I look away quickly and glace at Yami as I mouth out the words, 'Help me please. This isn't fun at all.' Yami sighs and turns to look at Bakura as he says, "So Bakura I don't think we have properly met. I'm Yami." He sticks his hand out towards Bakura, who just stares at it blankly. He seems to have dazed off but then realized what was happening.

He shook Yami's hand cautiously but said, "Oh Yami..." he twitches slightly, "it's a pleasure to meet you." He pulls away from Yami's grasp quickly after shaking hands. He turns to continue taking out his school supplies while mumbling to himself quietly. Yami turns to look at me and says quietly, "Well that was awkward." "Gee you think Sherlock? How do you think I feel? I have to sit next to him" I reply with sarcasm. As the class continues to go on Yami and I observed Bakura more closely and discovered to our surprise how strange and mysterious he actually behaved and acted. What we noticed the most was that every couple of minutes we would see him look into his desk and touch something as he spoke to it softly.

"Psst… Yami what do you think he is petting?" "I have no idea. Knowing Bakura it could be anything." At the end of the period when the bell rang Bakura immediately jumped out of his desk and walked quickly to the door. Yami and I were about to follow him when something in Bakura's desk caught my eye. It was a golden necklace with an eye in the middle. I stop to get a closer look. 'Why does this necklace look so familiar to me? Oh wait I remember' I thought to myself. "Hey Bakura you forgot your necklace." Bakura stops walking and turns to see me reaching into his desk to get his necklace. "Wait stop Momo! Don't touch it" yelled Bakura. But it was too late I had already picked it up and pulled it out of the desk.

I was about to hand Bakura his necklace when the eye in the middle started to shine. I looked into the eye and realized it felt as if it were looking into the very depths of my soul. I couldn't move and I couldn't speak when I tried. As I continued to stare into the eye a black hole slowly began to appear and it seemed to get bigger as if it were trying to suck me into it. I slowly felt my soul being sucked out of my body and going into the eye but then in the real world something happen.

Bakura had come up suddenly and pulled the necklace away from my hands and put it away quickly. I stood there motionless like a statue for a few seconds before falling to the ground. I woke a few minutes later in the infirmary. Yami was in a chair by my bed.

When he saw me wake up he stood up quickly and walked to the bed. "Are you alright? You gave me quite a scare in the classroom." He asks me softly. I look up at him and nod. "What happen to me in there?" "You fainted after

Bakura came and took his necklace away." "Oh that makes sense now. But now that I'm thinking about it don't you have anywhere to go right now? You didn't have to stay here with me you know." Yeah Momo I know but I actually wanted to stay. I wanted to make sure you were alright, and plus I'm sure my friends won't mind if I'm a couple minutes late" "Alright then if you say so' I reply quickly as I try to sit up just when the nurse walks in and sees me.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake," she walks over to the bed quickly, "You seem a lot better now. You just have a small bump on your head. Nothing too serious." She looks down at the paperwork on her clipboard and then says quickly, "Well then since your head injury isn't too serious you'll be happy to know that you can leave today. My medical help is done here so whenever you're ready you can leave." And with that said she gave me one last encouraging smile before walking out of the infirmary. I position myself to stand but still feel a little light-headed so for support Yami held on to me and helped me walk for a couple of minutes. Once at the front of the school I balanced myself as I turned to Yami to thank him.

But before I could even utter a word a guy with long blonde hair ran and gave Yami a big bear hug. After a couple of seconds he let go and said, "Hey where were you Yug? Were starving and we've been waiting at Burger World for almost forever for you to show up." The guy then quickly gestures behind him to a guy with a brown horn which was actually hair and a girl who was slightly shorter than the guy. She seemed to have the uniform of the restaurant Burger World in which the guy was talking about before. Yami laughed slightly and said, "Sorry Joey I lost track of time and besides my friend here," he points at me and his friend nods, "She had a little accident in health today so I took her to infirmary and as a result I stayed with her to make sure she was okay but I completely lost track of time. I'm sorry hope you guys aren't too mad." Yami's friend just stared at him blankly for a few seconds before laughing, "Aww Yug, Don't worry about it I was just messing with ya. So who is this friend you've been talking about? Are you gonna introduce her to us?" At this question the guy behind Joey came up quickly beside Joey and just stood there. Yami just started to laugh but then cleared his throat and turned to me. "Ok everyone I want you to meet my friend Momo Okazaki. Momo these are my friends," he pointed his friends out one by one so I wouldn't get confused, "This is my friend Joey, and next to him is Tristan and then my other friend Tea. Tristan and Joey both look at me and turn a bright red. They turn to one another and start to laugh.

Yami's last friend Tea who was a girl didn't say anything since the moment Joey tackled Yami. I was a bit worried so I walked up to her and said, "Hi I'm Momo it's…." "I already know who you are, Got it?" I was cut off by her harsh words. She gave me one last glare before walking over to where Yami, Joey and Tristan were talking. I stood there for a few seconds before turning to get my bag and walking home. As I started to walk to the entrance I heard someone scream out to me and turned to see Yami, Tristan, Joey and Tea (unfortunately) running towards me. When they finally caught up Yami said, "Hey Momo so you don't walk alone why you don't walk with us?"I looked at Tristan and then at Joey who both were grinning and laughing and then I looked at Tea who seemed to be giving me the death stare. I was about to say no when Yami just took my schoolbag out of my hand and pulled it behind his back. He started to walk with his friends and then turned when he reached the entrance. "Hey Momo, you coming?" I froze for a few seconds before running up to the entrance to walk home with my new friends. I didn't know them that long but with Yami's help I'm sure I can be good friends with them all….. And I mean all of them…..


	4. Who is that?

"So Momo," I hear Joey ask suddenly as we continued walking down the busy yet exciting main street of Domino City, "How was it you met my good bud Yug?" I stop walking for a brief second shocked by the question but quickly looked up at the blue sky and then at Yami before thinking of what to say in response. I stay quiet for a few seconds before finally saying, "As coincidental as it sounds I actually met Yami just a few days ago. He saved my life the first day we met."

"Whaaaaaaa really what happen?" "Well I was being attacked by the Bakura….….. Wait I mean the evil Bakura and his evil Clown monster. He trie…" "Wait you've met Bakura already?" He shudders slightly at the mention of Bakura. "Yeah I have unfortunately. He actually sits next to me in Health, 6th period." "Geez that's a bust. So then what happened after Bakura attacked you?" Joey asked with pure curiosity shining in his eyes. I started to laugh slightly before looking up and realizing everyone was walking around me and looking at me waiting eagerly to hear what happened next. "Well after Bakura attacked me," I started to say, "His clown poisoned me, and after a few seconds when the poison started to take effect I felt as if my mind and soul were disappearing."

I manage to hear Joey and Tristan gasp when I said this but then they got quiet again, eager to hear the rest. "Before I felt like I had completely disappeared Yami here," I gestured towards Yami quickly, "He and his monster the Dark Magician came and rescued me. His Dark Magician used his healing power and he made me all better. If it weren't for Yami coming out and helping me that night I don't know where I'd be." Everyone was quiet for a few seconds before Joey finally said, "Wow that's deep. So does that mean you know about Yami's double personality?" I nod slowly and say, "Yeah I know that Yami's other personality or friend is named Yugi he is actually a lot more quiet than Yami."

Joey starts to laugh, "Yeah Yug tends to be a bit more shy than Yami, especially when it comes to talking to girls. Anyway when did you meet him?" "I met him earlier today actually. It was only for a few minutes but during English we did talk just not exactly as much as me and Yami do." We all laughed at this as we continued to talk about each other as we walked through the crowded streets. We all stopped walking when we had reached the "Death Bed Street" (or so Joey had named it because of all the traffic and fast cars) We looked to our left and then to our right and realized (or at least I realized that Joey was right) The cars were moving really fast but I guess they saw us so then they slowly began to stop until they finally braked to let us cross. We all waved and said our thanks and started to walk across. As we were walking across Joey elbowed me and said, "Hey Momo 3 bucks I can beat you to the other side of the street." He starts to laugh and stands up even straighter to show how tough he is. 'Haha I can definitely beat him' I thought to myself. "Haha alright your on." "Ready, Get Set, Go!"

We both start running at full speed and all we hear in the background is Yami yell, "Be careful you guys" We kept on running and I soon realized I was ahead of Joey before something strange happened.

I wasn't exactly looking at where I was running until a few steps later I toppled forward and gasped in pain. I looked at where I had stepped and soon realized my foot was caught in a hole. While trying to yank out my foot and then soon realizing it is stuck my surroundings were silent until in the very depths of my head I hear the sound of a car honking and look to my right to see a white limousine driving straight towards me. "Joey! Someone help me!" I look to see Joey turn quickly around and start running back towards me. "Hold on Momo! I'm coming!" I turn to look at the limo coming at me still with full speed and then at Joey and finally realize the devastating truth.

'Oh no! By the time Joey reaches me it will be too late' I thought to myself slowly. Tears began to form in my eyes as I feel my body begin to go numb from the fear and panic. I close my eyes slowly, preparing for my departure from the world. The limousine was now a few feet away from me and I didn't know what to do until I felt someone from behind me grab me and then pull with all their might. I didn't know how it was possible but before long I was free and flew backwards into someone just as the limousine went speeding by. It stopped a few feet away from us and just stayed there for a few minutes before a tall man with a black suit and dark sunglasses came out and walked towards us. I turned my head to see who had saved me.

My first thought was that it had been Yami. So I as I turned to see who it was I said, "Thank you Yami you saved me aga…." I gasped slightly to realize that the person who saved me wasn't actually Yami… To my surprise it was….. Yugi… He looks down at me, tears streaming down his face as he hugged me and asked me quietly, "Are you alright Momo?" I nod and begin to say my thanks just as the man in black came over to me and Yugi. "I'm soo sorry I didn't see you! Are you alright?" He started to speak so fast that me and Yugi didn't know how to react except to by showing our confused faces.

We were about to say we were okay when that back door of the limousine opened and a boy with long black hair who looked to be about maybe 12 or 13 walked up to the driver and said, "Mr. Roland! What's the hold up my brother is a very busy man and has a lot of meetings to attend for his company and can't afford any hold ups." The driver slowly begins to sweat. He staggers but then points a finger towards me and Yugi and says, "It's not my fault sir, the girl." He looks at me and then at the boy, "I almost hit her with the car but her friend saved her just in time. I stopped because I wanted to make sure she was alright." The boy (or teenager whatever he was) looked at me and Yugi thoroughly before saying, "Very well. This statement is understandable. Are you alright Ms..." "MOKUBA! WHAT'S THE HOLD UP!?" We all jump as we turn to look at the limousine as a tall guy with short brown hair and dark blue eyes appeared. He seemed to be carrying a suitcase in his hand as he walked towards us. "Roland!" He yelled at the driver, "What is the meaning of this?! I have no time for you to…." He stops talking when he turns to look at me and Yugi. He looks at the situation and the turns to the man in black. "Roland explain! What happen here?!" The man twitches but then tells the man with brown hair what happen.

The man sighs and looks at his phone and then at us. Yugi stood up quickly and then bent down to help me. I tried to stand but the moment I put pressure on my right foot I gasp and sit back down. Everyone turned to look at me including the man with the suit case.

Joey and Tristan came and grabbed me by each arm and tried to help me stand but I told them it was too painful. I looked up to see the man with the suit case look irritated until he finally reached his limit and said, "Roland call my businessmen and tell them I had to cancel the meeting due to an accident Mokuba had." "Yes sir, Mr. Kaiba right away." The man in black quickly pulled out his phone and made the call, while the man with the suitcase walked towards us. He handed the little boy his suit case and then bent down next to me. "Where does it hurt?" he asked in stern yet calming voice with startled me. "It hurts on my ankle. I think I twisted it." He grabs my ankle slowly and I wince. He examined it slowly and gently and when he was done he said, "It's twisted really bad. You need some ice. We should take you to the hospital." "Umm bad idea Mister… If you didn't see earlier we can't even move her. Got any other bright ideas?" It was quiet for a few seconds before the guy suddenly stretched out and put his arms around me as picked me up. I gasped slightly as I soon realized it didn't hurt. "Excuse me what are you…" "Mokuba open the back door. Now.." He walked towards the limo and gently put me down in the seat by the door. He closed the door and I heard him say something to my friends and they all nodded.

They all walked to the other side of the limo and came inside the limo to sit with me. Once everyone was in the car the man told his driver to take us to his house instead. I looked over at Joey and Yugi who seemed to be staring at me intently to make sure I wasn't injured (or infected) in the guy's arms. I look to where the guy was and soon realized I didn't know his name. "Hey Yugi do know by any chance what his name is?" I point to the guy and Yugi just looks up and then looks down again quickly. "He's in English class with us actually, but today he didn't go. I think it would be best if you didn't ask me of all people to tell you about him." "Why?" "Well to be honest I just try not to talk to him, and then he and Yami kind of hate each other. Maybe you should do the same and just not bother him." "He can't be all that bad," I look up quickly to look at the inside of the limo and at the guy.

He seemed to be busy typing something because he was staring intently at his computer. After a few more minutes of silence we stopped in front of a huge mansion. "Whoa look at the size of that monster!" Joey and Tristan stare in amazement as we all begin to get out of the car. I open my car door to attempt to get out but the guy was already waiting. "Is it okay if I take you out now?" I nod quickly and then he bends down to pick me up. Once I was securely in his arms he starts to walk up the stairs to the entrance of his house. Once at the entrance he had 3 maids and 1 doctor waiting for us. He gently seated me down in a couch in his living room and then went to speak to the doctor quickly about what had happen. The doctor soon walked over to me and set his bag down. He examined my ankle before digging into his bag and pulling out a shot. "Now this will sting a little but it will help take the pain away."

He quickly applied an alcohol wipe just above my ankle and then quickly began to inject me with a dark green liquid. I winced once the fluid began to take effect. I began to feel my eyelids get heavy as the fluid finally suck in.

"Take her upstairs so she may get some rest." I felt someone pick me up again but I wasn't quite sure who it was. I fell asleep while the person carried me. A few hours later I wake up and find myself on a bed covered in 3 or 4 feathery blankets. I sit up still dizzy from the medication. And look around the room. It was a red color with red furniture and a red furry Persian carpet. I lean my legs to the end of the bed to stand. When I position myself to stand I hear someone knock slightly I stand up slowly just as the man with the briefcase walked in. He saw I was awaked and sighed. "Oh good your awake. How are you feeling? Can you walk normally?" I nod but then feel groggy from the medicine and take a few steps forward.

I shake my head and continue to walk while clinging to whatever furniture was near me. I am almost to where the guy is standing. "Okay I think I'm gonna try walking without any support." I see him nod slightly as he sees me take a step. As I attempt to take another I stumble and see the guy take a step forward to catch me. As he continued to move forward, his foot got caught under the Persian carpet which caused him to trip and fall forward landing right on top of me. His lips just inches away from mine. He began to turn a slightly bright crimson just as we heard footsteps. We look up towards the doorway to see Joey, Tristan, Yugi and Tea all looking down at us. "What the hell are you guys doing?" "Wait!" The guy stood up quickly, "It's really not what you guys think." He still was blushing as he stuck out his hand to help me up. "Momo, you tell them what happen they don't seem to believe me." I turn to look at my friends and realize all 3 guy's eyes were red with rage. I was scared but finally found my voice and said, "Look you guys it's not what you think. I was trying to walk but at one point I lost my balance." They all nod, "So after he the guy came to help me but, tripped and fell on top of me." I think about what I just said and started to blush. The guys give me a suspicious look. I see their faces and quickly wave my arms around "Look just to narrow it all down it's not what you guys think! Honest." They all stare at me... Until Joey finally says, " Okay this is awkward. But besides that Momo we came up as soon as we heard that you were awake because we were wondering if you wanted to walk the rest of the home with us?" "Yeah, of course I'll go with you guys. Let me get my things and I'll meet you guys downstairs ok?"

They all nod and walk away slowly. I turn to grab my bag which was set on a chair near the bed. As I turn to head out the door the guy is standing there. "So Momo I hope your knee does get better. It was really nice to meet you." You too. But I'm sorry I never got your name." He grabs my hand and kisses it quickly. " My name is Seto. Seto Kiaba." I blush and say my thanks as I walk downstairs towards my friends. Then we say our thanks to the maids, and to the doctor, and to Seto as we all headed out the front gate toward the setting sun. I turned to look back at Kiaba manor and wondered if I would ever encounter him likes this again. Who knows? Anything is possible…..


End file.
